Destiny
by Emi86
Summary: Wenn dir eine böse Macht alles wegnimmt und du kannst nur auf eines vertrauen.Die Liebe. Doch was passiert, wenn sie ausgelöscht wird?.SeiferSquall. R&R please!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:  
Sie gehören nicht mir...ich mache kein Geld.  
Note:  
Das hier ist die Vorgeschichte zu "Promise"  
Wie ich es versprochen hatte...  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
~Destiny~  
  
by Emi  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
~ Prolog ~  
  
  
  
Ich war nie der romantische Typ.  
Niemand hätte von mir gedacht,dass ich sowas sagen würde,aber...  
  
Du warst mein Engel.  
  
Mein Licht.  
Mein Leben.  
Mein Ein und Alles.  
  
  
Du warst immer bei mir.  
Jeden Tag.  
Solange ich mich erinnern kann.  
  
Dein kalter Blick,der nur für mich zu schmelzen begann.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
Und alles wurde zerstört.  
  
Alles begann an diesem gewöhnlichen Tag....  
  
  
Es war Sommer.  
Drei Tage vor den SeeD-Prüfungen.  
Alles folgte dem täglichen Ablauf im Garden.  
Die SeeD-Anwärter waren furchtbar aufgeregt,sassen in der Bibliothek um zu lernen,trainierten in der Übungshalle oder mit uns.  
  
Wir waren beliebt.  
Weil wir stark waren.Mit der Gunblade umgehen konnten.  
Naja...du warst beliebter als ich...  
Du hattest Artemisia besiegt...ich hatte ihr gedient...  
Auch wenn sie es mir verziehen hatten.Der Gedanke imm Unterbewustsein war immernoch da.  
Trotzdem gab es Leute die zu mir heraufsahen.  
Weil ich stark war.  
  
Xu,mittlerweile Direktorin des Gardens,war genauso aufgeregt wie die Anwärter.  
Das war die erste Prüfung mit ihr als Direktorin.  
Cid war gestorben...leider.  
Ich hab es nie zugegeben ,aber ich hab den Kerl gemocht.Er war nett.  
Und ich musste mich auf seienr Beerdigung echt ranhalten nicht loszuheulen...  
Der grosse,starke Seifer weinend...das hätte nicht zu meinem Image gepasst.Aber auch ich habe ein Herz.  
  
Ein ganz normaler,ruhiger Tag...  
Und an diesem Tag kam der erste Angriff.  
Wir waren nicht vorbereitet.  
Wir wussten nicht wer uns angriff und warum.  
Es war furchtbar.  
Ein Teil des Schulhofes flog in die Luft,ebenso die Bibliothek.  
Und keiner konnte entkommen.  
Die Ausgänge waren versperrt mit einer unsichtbaren Barriere.  
Magie,nehme ich an.  
Aus dem Lazarett strömte Gas.Jeder der mit ihm in Berührung kam war sofort tot.  
So hatten wir nicht einmal mehr die Möglichleit die verletzten zu verarzten.  
Und immernoch nicht wussten wir,wer uns angriff.Es war einfach keiner da.All diese Sachen passierten einfach so...  
  
Dann kamen die Monster.  
Monster die ich noch nie gesehen hatte.Die noch niemand je zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Und keiner kam gegen sie an...Wir haben zwar ein paar fertig gemacht,aber das nützte nicht sonderlich viel...  
  
Ich habe noch nie soviele tote Menschen gesehen...  
Nicht einmal auf Schlachtfeldern.  
Und das schlimmste war,dass ich einen Grossteil davon kannte...  
  
Und dann verschwanden alle Monster,das Gas verflüchtigte sich und die Barriere löste sich auf.Der Angriff hörte so schnell,wie er angefangen hatte wieder auf.  
Und zurück blieb das Chaos,das Leid,der Schmerz,der Tod...  
  
Im ganzen Eingangsbereich lagen tote Menschen.SeeDs...SeeD-Anwärter....Quistis...  
Ich blieb fassungslos neben ihrem leblosen Körper knien.  
Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr Mund war eingefroren in einem stummen Schrei.  
Sie war die erste gewesen,die die Monster gesehen hatte.Und die Erste,die von ihnen getötet worden war.Durch ihre Kehle ging ein tiefer Schnitt und ihre Brust war von den scharfen,langen Krallen der Monster aufgerissen.  
  
Diesmal weinte ich.  
Sie war meine Freundin gewesen.Auch wenn es den Anschein hatte,dass wir uns nicht verstehen würden...Genau wie bei dir,Squall.  
Ich zog meinen Mantel aus und bedeckte ihren verstümmelten Körper damit.  
Die Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht,benetzten meine Hände,die sich in den groben Stoff des Mantels hineingruben.  
Du knietest dich hinter mich,legtest deine Arme um mich und du weintest genau wie ich.  
  
Ich hob meinen Blick und dort stand Xu.Sie sah furchtbar blass aus und zitterte am ganzen Körper.Sie trat einen Schritt vor und blieb dann wieder stehen."...nein...sagt mir,dass das nicht wahr ist!SAGT MIR DAS DAS NICHT WAHR IST!!!!!!"Ihre Knie gaben unter ihr nach und sie fiel zu Boden."Quistis....nein..."  
Mein Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Quistis war ihre Liebe gewesen....  
  
Drei Tage später gab es eine grosse Trauerfeier für alle,die bei dem Angriff gestorben waren.  
Und es waren viele...200 Tote...  
Den nächsten Monat über trugen alle Schwarz.  
Es war wohl der schrecklichste Tag in der Geschichte des Garden.  
  
Ich hätte das wahrscheinlich ohne dich nicht durchgestanden.Keiner hätte es ohne dich durchgestanden.  
Du gabst uns Mut.  
Hoffnung.  
Du,der nie Gefühle zeigte.  
Den andere nie interessierten...  
  
Wenn ich in deine graublauen Augen blickte vergass ich all das Leid um mich herum.  
All den Schmerz.  
  
Aber es war noch nicht zu Ende.  
  
Hier möchte ich beginnen die Geschichte zu erzählen....  
  
Die Geschichte über das Schicksal eines Helden und einer ganzen Welt...  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
© Emi 2002  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Kapitel I

________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel I  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall saß auf der Bank und hörte sich die Trauerrede an.  
Aber er hörte nicht hin.  
Es waren so viele Menschen gestorben,die er gemocht hatte...  
Cid,Quistis,seine "Schüler"...  
Er war wieder verlassen worden.  
  
Aber wenigstens war Seifer noch da.  
Er gab ihm Kraft.  
Kraft,das alles zu überleben,den anderen Mut zu machen...  
  
Auch jetzt,als die Tränen haltlos über seine Wangen rannen,war er da.  
Nahm ihn in den Arm und tröstete ihn.  
War für ihn da.  
  
Neben ihm saß Xu.Sie starrte abwesend durch ihren schwarzen Schleier auf Quistis' Sarg.  
Sie vergoss nicht eine Träne,auch wenn sie innerlich auseinanderbrach.  
Ihre Welt,ihr Leben war zerstört.  
Alles was ihr jemals wichtig gewesen war,wurde ihr weggenommen.  
Und sie konnte sich nicht einmal rächen...Sie wusste nicht,wer das getan hatte.  
Wer dazu imstande war soetwas zu tun.  
Die Wut kochte in ihr hoch.  
"Quistis,ich schwöre bei meinem Leben,ich werde dich rächen!Und wenn es das letzte es was ich tue!"  
  
Keiner bemerkte das schwarzhaarige Mäschen,das in einer dunklen Ecke stand und böse lächelte.  
Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen funkelten und starrten kalt auf die Särge und auf die Trauergemeinschaft.  
All diese Leute die sie so gut kannte,die sie so gut "kannten"...  
Keiner "kannte" sie,wusste was sie dachte,sich wünschte...  
  
Sie wünschte sich Tod...  
Chaos...  
Leid...  
Blut...  
Schmerzen...  
Sie wollte all das sehen.  
Fühlen...  
  
Das Schicksal dieser Welt besiegeln.  
  
Sie wollte töten.  
  
Keiner wusste es...  
Und es würde auch sicher noch lange dauern,bis einer auf die Idee kam,dass sie hinter all dem steckte.  
Sie,die Unschuld in Person.  
Der süße kleine Engel.  
  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf diesen jämmerlichen Haufen,drehte sich um und verließ unbemerkt den Saal.Ihr kurzer,schwarzer Rock schwang locker um ihr Beine und ihr korsettartiges Oberteil betonte ihre schlanke Figur.Ihre Handschuhe reichten bis über die Ellbogen und ihre schwarzglänzenden Stiefel hatten hohe Absätze und gingen bis zum Knie.  
Sie war für solch einen Anlass viel zu aufreizend gestylt,aber es fiel keinem auf.  
Es war,als ob die anderen sie nicht wahrnehmen würden.  
  
Sie wollte es nicht...  
Und keiner tat es...  
Nicht umsonst war sie eine Hexe...geübter als viele dachten.  
Geschickter...  
Brutaler...  
  
Ihre Vorgängerin hatte es schon so treffend gesagt.  
"Hexen brauchen Opfer, grausame Rituale..."  
Sie brauchten Tod,Verderben,Leid,Blut...  
Auch wenn sie "gute" Hexen waren...sie waren es niemals wirklich.  
Niemand konnte den dunklen Mächten wiederstehen.  
  
Niemand...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Als wir den Saal verliessen kam der zweite Angriff.  
Und wieder war keiner vorbereitet...  
  
Die vorderen Reihen wurden von einer Wand aus Feuer zu Boden geworfen.  
Dann breitete sich das Feuer über die Decke aus und in sekundenschnelle war der Gang ein einziges brennendes Inferno.  
Hinter uns fielen die Türen zu,also war der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten.  
  
Dann verschwand das Feuer so schnell wie es gekommen war.  
Unter uns hörten wir Explosionen und dann brach der Boden vor uns auf und es strömten Monster heraus.  
Und wieder waren es Monster,die wir noch nie gesehen hatten.  
Etwas ähnliches wie Archeodinos nur hatten sie anstatt der rot-schwarzen Färbung metallisch glänzende Schuppen und ihre Schwänze endeten in langen,scharfen Klingen.Ihre Krallen waren länger und die Zähne deutlich grösser.  
Und sie waren stärker...  
Viel stärker...  
  
Die meisten waren unbewaffnet und hatten keine Chance...  
Die Klingen schnitten durch ihre Körper wie durch Butter.  
Neben mir kämpfte Squall in seiner katzenhaften Eleganz unerbitterlich gegen die Moster.  
Eines nach dem anderen fiel,getroffen von seiner unbarmherzigen Lionheart.  
  
Nach und nach fielen die Lichter aus und die Dunkelheit ergriff Besitz von diesem Horrorszenario.  
Das flackernde Rot des Feuers,das aus dem Loch im Boden züngelte erschwerte es einem die Archeodinos zu erkennen.  
  
Dann fing der Raum an zu beben und der Putz bröckelte von der Decke.  
Ein Aufschrei ging durch den Gang,als ein Teil zusammenstürzte und viele unter sich begrub.  
  
Und über all dem,am Rand des eingestürzten Daches,stand sie...  
keiner schien sie zu bemerken...  
Keiner ausser mir und Squall....  
  
"Rinoa..."hauchte er.Ich beobachtete wie sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten und er den Griff seiner Gunblade fester umfasste."Ich hab es gewusst...man kann ihr nicht trauen..."  
  
Rinoas sonst schokoladenfarbenen Augen hatten die Farbe von Bernsteinen und funkelten belustigt.Sie sagte etwas,was ich nicht verstehen konnte,da es von dem Lärm des Kampfes übertönt wurde.Sie hob ihre Hände und ihre Finger leuchteten golden.Immernoch kamen Worte über ihr Lippen.Danns schloss sie die Augen und durch den Gang fegte eine weitere Wand aus Feuer,die alles und jeden umlegte.  
Und dann....  
  
...blickte sie mir direkt in die Augen.  
Streckte ihre Hand aus und richtete sie auf mich.  
Ihre golden glänzenden Finger streckten sich nach mir aus.  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Squall,und ihre Hand folgte dem Blick.  
Und plötzlich wurde um uns herum alles still...  
und ich konnte ihre Worte verstehen...  
  
"Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi...  
  
Sors--immanis  
Et inanis...  
  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi......"  
  
Dann folgten Worte in einer Sprache die ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.  
Aber ich wusste was sie vorhatte...  
Ich hatte es schon einmal gesehen...  
Damals...während der Parade zu Ehren einer anderen Hexe.  
Einer Hexe,die die ganze Welt verraten hatte.  
Genau wie damals hob auch sie ihre Hand und ein bläuliches Licht tanzte um ihren Arm.  
Genau wie damals bildeten sich die Eiszapfen.  
Und genau wie damals regnete der Eisregen auf Squall hinab...  
Nur dass ich diesmal auf der anderen Seite stand...  
Ich beobachtete nicht mehr,wie andere getroffen wurden...Ich wurde selbst getroffen.  
  
Einer dieser Speere bohrte sich tief in meine Schulter.  
Der Schmerz breitete sich in sekundenschnelle in meinem ganzen Körper aus und meine Knie gaben unter mir nach.Mir wurde schwindlich und vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles.  
Keiner um mich herum bemerkte,was geschah.Keiner bemerkte,dass ich zu Boden ging.  
Ich war einfach einer derer,die fielen.  
Aber als ich langsam in mich zusammensackte fühlte ich,wie Squall mich packte und festhielt.  
Sich schützend über mich beugte.  
  
Ich konnte seinen grenzenlosen Hass spüren.  
Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers strahlte diesen Hass aus.  
Doch auch er war machtlos.  
  
Keiner hatte erwartet,dass sie so stark ist.  
Und das sie uns alle hintergehen würde...  
  
Als ich wieder nach oben blickte,war Rinoa verschwunden.  
Und mit ihr alle Monster und das Feuer.  
Um uns herum herrschte absolute Stille.  
Ich blickte um mich und sah nichts als verletzte,sterbende und tote Menschen.  
  
Und Blut...  
  
Überall Blut...  
  
Der ganze Raum war rot.  
  
Die Wände,der Boden,sogar die Decke....alles rot...alles voller Blut...  
  
Ich klammerte mich an Squall,den einzigen Halt den ich hatte...  
Das einzige,was mich davon abhielt wahnsinnig zu werden.  
Das einzige,was mir vertraut war...  
  
In einer Ecke des Raumes sah ich Xu,zusammengesunken und blutüberströmt.  
Sie hatte Quistis nicht rächen können...aber trotzdem mit ihrem Leben bezahlt.  
Ein Stück weiter lehnte Zell an der Wand.Auch er voller Blut,aber am Leben...  
Von Selphie und Irvine war keine Spur....  
  
Ich schrie auf,als Squall plötzlich versuchte das Eis aus meiner Schulter zu bekommen.  
Ein weiteres mal breitete sich dieser betäubende Schmerz in meinem ganzen Körper aus und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
Das letzte was ich sah,war Squalls besorgtes Gesicht,seine sturmgrauen Augen....dann sank ich in die willkommene Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Der Wind spielte mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und sie blickte über Balamb.  
Von ihrem Standpunkt hatte man einen guten Blick über die kleine Hafenstadt.  
Ein Ort der Ruhe.  
  
Über dem Meer ging gerade die Sonne auf und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erleuchteten die Stadt.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf den Garden.  
Ein Teil war zusammengestürzt und eine dunkle Rauchsäule stieg auf.  
Ihr herzförmiger Mund verzog sich in ein Grinsen.Sie hatten es verdient.  
Sich gegen Hexen zu wenden...das musste bestraft werden...  
Und ein bisschen Spaß konnte nie schaden...  
  
Rinoa stand von ihrem Platz auf dem Felsen auf und ging in Richtung Balamb.  
Jede ihrer Bewegung war fließend.Ihr langer schwarzer Mantel flatterte im Wind und ihre goldenen Augen waren auf die Stadt gerichtet.  
Sie entschloss sich erst einmal Frühstücken zu gehen.Ein Kaffee und ein Croissant war jetzt genau das Richtige.In einem kleinen Café am Rande der Stadt setzte sie sich hin und wartete.Es war zwar noch sehr früh,aber trotzdem war hier schon Betrieb.  
u sie herum saßen ungefähr sechs oder sieben Leute und eine Kellnerin lief zwischen den Tischen umher um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen.  
  
Nachdem Rinoa ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatte lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ ihren Blick über den kleinen Platz vor dem Café schweifen.  
Auf der anderen seite des Platzes sah sie eine Frau in der Küche Frühstück machen.Ihre beiden kleinen Kinder saßen am Tisch und stritten sich.Ihr Mann kam in die Küche,gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und wuschelte den beiden Kleinen durchs Haar.  
Eine glückliche Familie...  
Nicht mehr für lange...  
Rinoa schnippte mit ihren Fingern und die Frau ging in Flammen auf,genau wie der Tisch und die Vorhänge.Der Mann löste sich einfach auf und die Kinder erstarrten zu Stein.  
  
Sie lächelte und blickte weiter über den Platz.Ihr Blivk blieb an einem Mädchen hängen,das winkend auf sie zukam.  
"Hey Rinoa!!!"  
Rinoa verzog ihr schönes Gesicht.  
Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt...  
"Guten Morgen,Sheela...."begrüßte sie das Mädchen.  
Sheela setzte sich neben sie und bestellte sich auch einen Kaffee.  
"Hey Rinoa,wie geht's denn so?"Sie lächelte die Hexe an.  
"Gut...bis du kamst..."Sie überschlug ihre Beine und schaute Sheela in die Augen.  
"Äh...wie?Was hast du gerade gesagt?"Das Mädchen schaute sie verdutzt an.  
"Nun,ich sagte mir ging es gut,bis du kamst."Rinoa lächelte leicht.  
Sheela wich ein Stück zurück und Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.  
Rinoa hob ihre Hand ein wenig und machte eine zudrückende Geste,woraufhin Sheela aufkeuchte.  
Sie fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern und fasste sich an den Hals.Tränen aus Blut rannen über ihr Gesicht und auch aus ihrem Mund tropfte die rote Flüssigkeit.  
  
Plötzlich schoss Rinoas Hand nach vorne und grub sich tief in Sheela's Hals.  
Deren Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei,aber kein Ton kam heraus.  
Dann verschwand all das Leben aus ihren Augen und sie sackte in sich zusammen.  
Was von ihrem Leben übrig war floss über den weißen Tisch und tropfte zu Boden.  
  
Rinoa stand auf und ging langsamzwischen den Tischen aus dem Café,sich der Blicke der geschockten Leute wohl bewusst.  
Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund und leckte Sheela's Blut von ihren Fingern.  
  
Als sie schon einige Meter von dem Café entfernt war,schloss sie ihre Augen und Worte einer alten,längst vergessenen Sprache kamen aus ihrem Mund.  
Aus ihrem Rücken brachen zwei tiefschwarze Schwingen und bei jedem Schritt den sie machte brach der Boden unter ihren Füssen aus.  
Wo sie hinging folgte ihr das Chaos und die Zerstörung.  
Balamb war erfüllt von den Schreien der Menschen.  
  
Und so begann der Untergang dieser Welt.  
An einem wunderschönen Morgen...  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
© Emi 2002  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Kapitel II

___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel II  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Seifer!Verdammt nochmal,Seifer!Hör auf mit der Scheisse!"  
Ich spürte wie jemand an meinen Schultern rüttelte.  
Und es tat verdammt weh.  
"SEIFER!!!"  
Jemand rief meinen Namen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte in zwei sturmgraue Augen.  
"Squall.......das tut weh...."  
Er ließ mich augenblicklich los."Oh,'tschuldigung!"  
Dann saß er einfach nur da und plötzlich brüllte er mich an.  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein???Ich dachte schon jetzt wärst du vollends hinüber!So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht so ein Ding in der Schulter stecken zu haben!"  
"Ach ja?Und wer ist nach der Parade bewusstlos gewesen?"  
"Ich bin ja auch noch vom Wagen gefallen!"  
"Jaja...sicher..."Ich grinste mein typisches Seifer-Grinsen und setzte mich auf."Außerdem....war das bei dir irgendwie anders....du hattest danach ja keine Wunde mehr...Ich hab dich ja geheilt..."  
Squall sah mich verwirrt an."Hast du?"  
"Sicher!Was denkst du denn?"  
"Hm...."  
  
Er sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster während ich von meinem Bett aufstand um mich anzuziehen.Ich wusste weder,wie ich hier hergekommen war noch wer mich ausgezogen und verbunden hatte.  
"Denke mal wir haben es jetzt mit Rinoa zu tun..."flüsterte Squall.  
Ich hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und blickte ihm in die besorgten Augen.  
"Ja...."  
Dann blickte ich ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.Von hier aus hatte man einen fantastischen Blick auf Balamb.Die Sonne ging gerade auf und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen streckten sich nach der Stadt aus.  
Alles war ruhig und friedlich.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen.  
  
Ein Morgen,wie es nie wieder einen geben sollte....  
  
Am Rande der Stadt stieg eine riesige Rauchsäule auf und ein Teil der Stadt explodierte.  
Weitere explosionen folgten,das Feuer griff immer weiter um sich und ein Teil Balambs stürzte ein.  
"Scheisse!"fluchte ich und wirbelte zu Squall herum.  
Dieser blickte mich nur traurig an."Rinoa..."  
"Wir-"  
"Haben keine Chance..."  
  
Ich stand einfach nur da,konnte mich nicht bewegen.  
Squall hatte Recht.  
Wir hatten keine Chance.  
Nicht jetzt...  
Wir waren beide geschwächt und außerdem hatten wir keine Ahnung wie stark Rinoa war.  
"Aber-"  
"Wir haben hier genug zu tun...  
Ich denke die können sich da drüben schon helfen...  
Ich weiss es hört sich grausam an,aber uns geht es hier genauso..."  
"Ja...du hast Recht..."  
Squall legte seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest."Seifer..."  
Ich strich über seine weichen,braunen Haare und verbarg mein Gesicht in ihnen.  
"Seifer..."flüsterte er"...ich habe Angst..."  
Auch er hatte Angst.Auch er,der starke,unbesiegbare Löwe.  
Auch er fühlte...  
"Ich weiß...."  
So standen wir für eine Ewigkeit da.  
Uns aneinander klammernd.  
Zuflucht suchend.  
"Ich liebe dich,Squall."  
Er drückte mich fester an ihn."Ich liebe dich auch..."  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Ich trat aus meinem Zimmer und das einzige was ich sah war Chaos.  
Selbst hier war ein Teil der Wände zusammengestürzt und ein kalter Wind pfiff durch den Gang.Ich wollte nicht in den Teil des Gardens gehen,in dem der Angriff stattgefunden hatte und so begleitete ich Squall mit ins Direktorat,wo er eine Ansage machen wollte.  
  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir vor das Steuerpult,seine Hände in den Tisch gekrallt,sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.Ich wusste,dass er gerade auf seine Unterlippe biss und die Augen fest geschlossen hatte.  
Dann entspannte er sich und schaltete das Intercom an.  
Seine Stimme war leise und zitterig,aber mit jedem Wort wurde er sicherer.  
  
"Guten Morgen SeeDs und Schüler.  
Hier spricht Squall,euer Schulsprecher.  
Ich weiß,dieser Angriff auf den Garden war furchtbar und wie ich gerade herausgefunden habe wurde Balamb auch angegriffen,aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben!  
Ich erwarte,dass ab sofort KEINER mehr ohne seine Waffe herumläuft.  
Außerdem sollten wir wieder Ordnung schaffen.  
Die weiblichen SeeDs kümmern sich um die verletzten und die Kleinen.Wir werden in der Mensa ein provisorisches Lazarett einrichten,bis wir das alte wieder benutzen können.  
Alle übrigen SeeDs helfen beim Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Teile.  
Zuerst muss der ganze Schrott weggeräumt werden.Und dann müssen wir zusehen,dass wir die Teile abriegeln.  
Da wir im Moment genug zu tun haben werden wir Balamb vorerst sich selbst überlassen.Das tut mir zwar leid,aber es geht nicht anders.  
Und...  
Ich denke...ihr fragt...euch...wer hinter..all dem steckt...  
Nun...gestern Abend hat sie wahrscheinlich niemand gesehen außer mir und Seifer...aber...  
verantwortlich war eindeutig...die Hexe Rinoa Heartilly!  
Und gerade aus diesem Grund sollten wir jetzt auf keinen Fall aufgeben!Wir wissen wer uns das angetan haben und sollten alle an unsere "wahre Mission" erinnern!Wir haben es schon einmal geschafft eine mächtige Hexe zu besiegen!Wir können es auch ein zweites mal!  
Wir wurden ausgebildet um diese Welt vor Hexen zu schützen und genau das werden wir tun!  
Sobald wir uns alle wieder erholt haben werden wir uns auf die Suche nach ihr machen.  
Bis dahin werden wir all das machen,was ich vorhin erklärt habe.  
Ich weiß,ihr habt wahrscheinlich alle Freunde oder Geliebte oder Verwandte verloren...auch ich...aber wir werden durchhalten!Wir werden diese Katastrophe durchstehen und zusammenhalten!  
Es gibt immernoch eine Hoffnung!  
Und diese Hoffnung seid ihr!Die SeeDs!!!  
  
Ähm...vielen Dank...  
Wenn jemand Fragen hat,dann kommt zu mir..."  
  
Squall drehte sich herum und atmete auf."Geschafft..."  
Ich nickte und lächelte leicht."Ja.Das war wirklich gut.Ich hätte das sicher nicht hinbekommen!"  
"Hm...danke..."Er strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem gesicht und lehnte ich an das Steuerpult.  
"Squall...du solltest vielleicht deinem Vater bescheid sagen..."  
"Ja,vielleicht...  
Ja das sollte ich wohl..."  
Er drehte sich herum und griff nach dem Telefon.Während er wählte setzte ich mich uf das Geländer des Podestes auf dem die steuervorrichtung des Gardens stand.  
"Ja,guten Tag,den Präsidenten bitte...  
...  
Squall Leonheart...  
...  
Ja,ich warte.....  
...  
Dad?Hier ist Squall!  
...  
Nein mir gehts nicht gut...  
...  
Also...wo fang ich an...  
Nun...der Garden wurde angegriffen.Schon zweimal.  
Schulhof,Lazarett,Bücherei und andere Teile sind kaputt.Und viele sind gestorben...  
...  
Ja ich weiß...es ist furchtbar...  
Quistis und Xu sind auch tot...das heißt wir haben keinen Direktor mehr.  
Und...Balmb wurde anscheinend auch angegriffen.Und da wir hier schon genug zu tun haben wollte ich fragen ob du vielleicht Balamb helfen könntest...  
...  
Ja...uns würde Hilfe auch nicht schaden,nein...  
...  
Also...es war...Rinoa...  
...  
Ja,ich hätte es auch nicht von ihr gedacht.  
...  
Mir gehts ganz gut,keine Angst.Ein paar Kratzer,das ist alles.  
...  
Dad...pass bitte auf dich auf.Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie vorhat.  
...  
Ja,mach ich...Bye."  
  
Er legte auf.Dann setzte er sich neben mich und lehnte sich an meine Schulter.  
Ich legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an mich.Er war das einzige,was mir jetzt noch Kraft gab.Wenn er nicht wäre,hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben.  
  
Seine Augen,wie sie mich anblickten.So voller Vertrauen und Liebe.  
Endlose Ozeane...  
Spiegel seiner Seele...  
Seines zerbrechlichen Herzens...  
  
Seine Berührung...  
Voller Leidenschaft und doch so leicht und sanft wie eine Feder...  
  
Seine Stimme...  
In meinen Ohren der Klang süßer Glocken...  
Beruhigend...  
Melodisch...  
Sanft...  
  
Die Kraft eines Löwen,der sich in meinem Schoß zu einem schnurrenden Kätzchen verwandelte...  
Eine unbändige Kraft...  
Jede Bewegung,jede Geste,jeder Blick,jedes Wort,jeder Atemzug strahlte diese Kraft aus...  
  
Alles was ich wollte...  
Alles was ich brauchte...  
Alles was ich hatte...  
  
In meinen Armen...  
  
Ein Teil von mir...  
  
Mein Leben...  
  
Meine Liebe...  
  
Ich beugte mich ein wenig zu ihm herunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Dann merkte ich,dass Squall in meinen Armen eingeschlafen war.Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig und sein Gesicht war völlig entspannt.  
  
Ein Zeichen des Vertrauens.  
  
  
Die einzige Ruhe die wir in diesem Moment hatten.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Flammen...  
Schreie...  
Schmerz...  
Angst...  
  
Blut...  
  
"Perfekt..."Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und hockte sich neben einem sterbendem Jungen.  
Er sah zu ihr auf,Angst und Schmerz in seinen Augen.Sein Atem ging flach und er zitterte.Aus seinem Brustkorb quoll Blut und verteilte sich unter ihm.  
Sie kannte den kleinen Jungen.Hatte ihn oft am Hafen spielen sehen.  
Ein fröhliches Kind.Immer lachend....  
Und jetzt weinte er....  
"Helfen sie mir,Miss...."schluchzte er.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf die klaffende Wunde auf seiner Brust und lächelte ihn an.  
"Wie heisst du,Kleiner?"  
"Evan..."In seinen unschuldigen Augen glomm Hoffnung auf.  
Hoffnung auf Hilfe...  
Hilfe,die er niemals bekommen würde...  
"Also...Evan...du willst,dass ich dir helfe...  
Weisst du,wer das alles hier getan hat?"Sie genoss das Gefühl des warmen Blutes,das über ihr Hand floss.  
Er sah sie verwirrt an."Nein..."  
"Nun ja,dann werde ich dir jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis verraten..."Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr."Das-war-ich---"  
Evans Augen öffneten sich weit und er wollte schreien,aber es ging nicht.  
Sie hatte ihren blutigen Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt und er war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.  
Die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich.  
Sie strich langsam über das offene Fleisch des Jungen,fühlte wie er unter ihr zitterte,seine Atemzüge flacher wurden und das Blut langsamer aus ihm hinausfloss.  
Ihre langen Fingernägel kratzen über die Stelle an der Evans Herz saß.  
Und dann durchbrach sie mit einem Ruck seine Knochen,grub ihre Hand tief in seinen Körper hinein.  
Streckte ihre Finger nach seinem Herzen aus.  
Sein Körper bäumte sich unter ihr auf und das letzte bisschen Leben wich aus seinen Augen,als sich ihre kalten Finger um sein Herz schlossen.  
  
Rinoa betrachtete zufrieden ihre "Arbeit".  
"Perfekt..."kicherte sie."Wer hätte gedacht,dass dieses Kaff nochmal zu was taugen könnte.Für meinen Spaß ist Balamb doch genau das Richtige."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Squall!SQUALL!!!!"Zell kam ins Zimmer gerannt und stürzte zu dem kleinen Aufzug an dem Steuerpult."SQUAAALLLLL!!!!  
Er war mittlerweile oben angekommen und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich Panik."Balamb!!!"  
Squall sah ihn nur traurig an."Ich weiss..."  
"Du weisst?DU WEISST????"schrie Zell ihn hysterisch an."Du WEISST und tust NICHTS???Du verdammtes Arschloch!!!!"  
"Who!Zell!Komm mal wieder runter!Das geht jetzt zuweit!"versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Halt dich da raus,Seifer!"fauchte er mich an.  
"Zell...wir können nicht helfen...sieh dich doch mal um..."Squall deutete durch die Glasfront auf den zerstörten Teil des Gardens."Wir haben genung Probleme..."  
Zell Schultern sackten herunter und er war den Tränen nahe."Aber....meine Ma....was is mit meiner Ma???"  
Squall stand auf und legte seine Hände auf Zells Schultern."Ich habe meine Vater um Hilfe gebeten.Das ist alles was ich tun konnte...  
Es tut mir leid,Zell..."  
"Nein.Nein...NEIN!!!"Haltlos liefen die Tränen über Zells Gesicht.Langsam sank er zu Boden und schluchzte ununterbrochen."Nein..."  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miss Heartilly?"  
Rinoa wirbelte herum und erblickte einen Soldaten,der seiner Uniform nach zu urteilen,aus Esthar stammte.  
Sie hob eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen."Ja...?"  
"Ich muss sie bitten keinen Widerstand zu leisten und mit uns zu kommen."  
Sie schaute den Soldaten gelangweilt an."Nein...keine Lust...  
Ist das alles?"  
Sie machte eine fast beiläufige Handbewegung und hinter ihr tauchten aus dem Boden dem Soldaten absolut unbekannte Monster auf.  
"Du langweilst mich...warum spielt ihr nicht ein bisschen mit meinen kleinen Haustierchen?"  
Rinoa wandte sich um und ihre schwarzen Schwingen strichen sanft über die Wange des Soldaten.Die Federn hinterließen eine breite rote Blutspur auf seinem Gesicht,währen er wie paralysiert da stand und die hundeähnliche Monster anstarrte die knurrend neben der Hexe standen.  
  
"Viel Spaß!"kicherte sie.  
  
Hinter ihr stürzten sich die Bestien auf die Soldaten.  
  
"Zeit mir einen neuen Spielplatz zu suchen...dieser hier wird mir zu voll..."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Dollet.  
  
Ein ruhiges,kleines,friedliches Städtchen.  
  
Seit dem letzten Angriff von den Galbadianern,die versucht hatten den Sendeturm in Betrieb zu nehmen,hatte es hier keine kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen gegeben.  
Alles war friedlich.  
  
Bis zu dem Moment als das Chaos über die Stadt hereinbrach...  
  
Als der Himmel anfing zu brennen.  
Sich die Dunkelheit über die Stadt verbreitete.  
Kein Licht,nur Dunkelheit,und die heisse Röte des Feuers.  
  
Rauch.  
Schreie.  
Monster.  
Angst.  
  
Und mitten in diesem Chaos stand sie.  
Keine Bewegung,kein Wimpernschlag...  
Wie eine Statue stand sie da.  
Ihre mächtigen,schwarzen Schwingen erstreckten sich weit über ihren Kopf.  
Von den Federn tropfte dickflüssiges Blut auf den Boden.  
Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten und auf ihrer Stirn und über ihre Wangen wanden sich dunkle Linien,ähnlich wie Zells Tattoo,aber die Linien erstreckten sich über beide Gesichtshälften.  
Ihre dunkelroten Lippen waren in ein Grinsen verzogen.  
Ihr Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt und ihre schwarzen Haare,durch die sich silberne Strähnen zogen,fielen ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie starrte auf den Strand,an dem sich rote Wellen brachen.  
Das Wasser war blutrot und der Strand hatte mittlerweile die gleiche Farbe.  
  
Ihre Flügel senkten sich ein wenig und ihr Kopf bewegte sich zur anderen Seite.  
Sie hatte ein ca.15-jähriges,überaus hübsches,blondes Mädchen an der anderen Seite des Platzes auf dem sie stand,entdeckt.  
Das Mädchen starrte sie angesterfüllt an.Sie hatte sich gegen die Wand eines Hauses gepresst und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Rinoas eisiges Grinsen wurde ein wenig weicher und ihre Schwingen falteten sich auf ihrem Rücken und verschwanden.Langsam ging sie auf das Mädchen zu,ihr "typisches" Lächeln eines Engels auf den Lippen.  
Als sie bei dem ihr angekommen war,hob Rinoa ihre Hand und zeichnete die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.Das Mädchen drückte sich fester an die Wand,Panik in ihren blauen Augen.  
  
"Shh...hab keine Angst..."flüsterte Rinoa."Ich tu dir nichts..."  
Ihre Finger glitten über die blasse Haut,über die Lippen.Sie blickte dem Mädchen tief in die Augen."Willst du etwas für mich tun,Kleine?"  
Sie nahm eine Strähne des goldblonden Haares in ihr Hand und spielte damit.  
Blaue,willenlose Augen starrten zu ihr herauf  
  
"Alles was sie wollen,Herrin...."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Laguna saß an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte.  
Auch wenn man das nicht von ihm dachte,er konnte auch ernst sein.  
Und wenn er es war,dann sah er seinem Sohn sehr ähnlich.  
Der gleiche finstere Blick.  
Die gleiche Haltung.  
  
Er grübelte über die Vorfälle in Balamb,Dollet und dem Garden.  
Und Rinoa...  
  
Er hätte alles erwartet,aber nicht das...  
Nicht von Rinoa...  
Man hatte ihm gesagt,dass es gefährlich wäre eine Hexe einfach so,unüberwacht in der Gegend herumlaufen zu lassen....  
Aber es war Rinoa...  
Der süße,kleine Engel...  
Diese nette,freundliche,liebevolle Person...  
  
Und sie schlachtete ganze Städte ab.  
Kannte keine Hemmungen...  
  
Man hatte ihm berichtet,wie sie diesen armen,kleinen Jungen umgebracht hatte.  
Mit ihren Händen.  
Ihm das Herz herausgerissen hatte....  
  
Und die Bestien,die sie auf seine Soldaten losgelassen hatte...  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und einer der Wächter trat herein.  
"Sir,da ist ein Mädchen,das sie sehen möchte..."  
Laguna blickte den Wächter verwirrt an."Ein Mädchen?Kenne ich sie?"  
"Nicht,das ich wüsste..."antwortete der Mann.  
"Egal...schick sie rein!"Laguna wedelte mit der Hand und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
  
  
Ein ca. 15-jähriges,blondes Mädchen kam ins Zimmer.  
Sie war sehr hübsch.Ihre goldblonden Locken gingen bis knapp unter die Schulterblätter und ihre eisblauen Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll.  
Sie verbeugte sich und blieb dann an der Tür stehen.  
"Was führt dich zu mir,Kleines?"fragte Laguna neugierig.  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund,aber anscheinend war es nicht ihre Stimme,die man hören konnte,denn es war die Stimme von Rinoa.  
"Halt die Klappe,Laguna!"fauchte sie.  
Laguna sprang regelrecht aus seinem Sessel und starrte das Mädchen entsetzt an."Rinoa???Du wagst es noch hier aufzukreuzen???"  
"Negativ.Ich bin nicht Rinoa.Aber selbst wenn es so wäre...du könntest mich eh nicht dran hindern!"Sie strich sich durch die langen blonden Haare."Ich habe mir erlaubt,mir den Körper von diesem entzückenden,süssen Ding auszuborgen.So jung und unschuldig..."Ein bösartiges Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie ließ ihre Hände an dem Körper des Mädchens hinabgleiten.  
"Sie ist immernoch hier drin..."Sie tippte sich auf die Brust."Und ich bin immernoch da,wo "Ich"gerade bin...falls dich das interessiert...  
Wenn du mich jetzt tötest,tötest du Elin und nicht mich..."Rinoas hämisches Gelächter schallte durch den Raum.   
  
Laguna fiel in seinen Sessel zurück,geschockt über das was Rinoa gesagt hatte,wie sie es gesagt hatte...  
So voller Kälte,ohne jegliches Mitleid...  
"Du...Hexe!!!"  
"Du hast es erfasst!"  
"Wie...kannst du so etwas tun?Warum...all die unschuldigen Menschen...warum???Sag mir warum,Rinoa!!!!"  
"Warum?Weil ich es so will!Ich habe die Macht!Ich werde über diese verdammte Welt herrschen!!!Ich werde nicht länger zusehen,wie Hexen hier behandelt werden!"In Elins blauen Augen konnte man Rinoas Hass erkennen."Komm mir nicht mehr in die Quere,Laguna!Oder du wirst es fürchterlich bereuen!"   
  
Die beiden starrten sich eine Zeit lang an und plötzlich verschwand all der Hass aus Elins Augen,ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und sie fiel zu Boden.  
Laguna stürzte zu ihr und rüttelte sie an den Schultern."Elin!"  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen,in denen sich Verwirrung und Angst spiegelten."W-wo bin ich...?"  
"Du bist in Esthar.Im Palast....Was ist passert?"  
Elin bliebs still,aber in ihr kam die Panik hoch.  
  
"Die...die Hexe..."hauchte sie.  
"Was st mit der Hexe?"  
"Sie...stand da...mitten auf diesem Platz...  
Das Chaos..  
Das Feuer...  
Die Schreie..."Sie schlug ihre zierlichen Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schluchzte leise.  
"Sie kam...direkt auf mich zu...Hat gesagt,sie würde mir nichts tun...  
Ich hatte solche Angst!!!  
Wie sie mich anstarrte...diese goldenen Augen...  
Sie sagte irgendetwas zu mir ,aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern...  
Es war so furchtbar!All die toten Menschen.  
Und sie...sie lachte.Als ob es ihr Spaß machen würde...  
Ich weiß nicht mehr,was sie zu mir sagte....  
Das ist das letzte,was ich weiß...danach war ich plötzlich hier..."  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Laguna aus wässrigen Augen an.Tränen liefen über ihre blassen Wangen."Ich...habe Angst..."  
  
Laguna legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Mädchens und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst haben.Kleine.Du bist hier in Sicherheit..."  
  
Elins Hand schoss vor und legte sich um Lagunas Hals.Ihre Augen schimmerten golden und ihr Mund war zu einem Grinsen verzogen.  
  
"Keiner ist in Sicherheit...  
Ich werde alle töten!  
Ich will die Menschen leiden sehen.  
Allein ich werde existieren.  
Ich...und meine Schwestern....  
  
Menschen...  
Abschaum...  
Ihr habt keine Ahnung.  
Ich werde euch meine Macht spüren lassen!  
Keine Hexe ist gut!  
Keiner kann dieser Macht wiederstehen!  
Hexen brauchen Opfer,Blut,Leid...  
Tod...  
Chaos...  
  
Ihr könnt mir nicht entkommen!  
Ich finde euch.  
Ich töte euch.  
  
Ich bin die Apokalypse!  
  
Ich werde über euch richten!"  
  
Elins Tränen färbten sich rot.  
Das Grinsen war mittlerweile zu einer hässlichen Fratze geworden.  
Rinoas Lachen hallte ein weiteres mal durch den Raum und Elins Hand schloss sich fester um Lagunas Hals.Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und in ihren,nein,Rinoas Augen konnte man unter all dem Hass und der Mordlust ihre Panik und ihre Schmerzen erkennen.  
Auf ihren Wangen und ihrer Stirn erschienen schemenhaft verwundene Linien.  
Aus ihrem Mundwinkel floss Blut,vermischte sich mit ihren blutigen Tränen und tropfte zu Boden.  
  
Laguna versuchte Elins Griff zu lösen und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.  
Ihre Fingernägel hatten sich tief in seine Haut gegraben.  
"R...ino...a...lass....mi...ch...lo...s...."  
Sie ließ ihn los und starrte ihn ein letztes Mal an.  
  
"Ich bin die Apokalypse!"  
  
Dann sprang Elin auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.  
das einzige was von ihr zurück blieb war das Blut auf dem Teppich und die halbmondförmigen Schnitte an Lagunas Hals...  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
© Emi 2002  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Kapitel III

___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel III  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen.  
Der Ort,an dem ich mich befand hatte ich zwar schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen,aber ich konnte mich noch erinnern.  
  
Edeas Weisenhaus.  
  
Der Ort an dem ich meine Kindheit verbracht hatte.  
Mit Squall.  
Und den anderen.  
  
Ich blickte auf das riesige Blumenfeld hinter dem Haus.  
  
"Seifer..."  
Ich wirbelte herum und vor mir stand Edea.  
Ihre langen,schwarzen Haare hingen offen bis zu ihrer Hüfte herunter.  
Sie trug die Kleidung,die sie früher,wärend seiner Kindheit,immer getragen hatte.  
Ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid und eine Jacke darüber.  
"Seifer..."Ihr dunkler Mund bewegte sich langsam.  
"Ich...will dich warnen...vor ihr..."Ihr Kopf kippte ein wenig zur Seite und sie sah mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an.  
"Sie...ist gefährlich..."  
"Wer?"  
Edeas Körper fing an ein wenig zu schwanken.  
"Du kennst sie....du hast ihr gedient...mir...ihr...."  
Panik breitete sich in mir aus."Artemisia?"  
"Ja...und...nein...vielleicht...und dennoch...gewiss...."  
Sie machte einen schwankenden Schritt auf mich zu.  
"Sie...tötet...  
Sie...hetzt...  
Sie....  
...liebt..."  
  
Edea verschwand vor meinen Augen.  
Es war als ob sie sich auflöste.  
An ihrer Stelle stand Squall.  
Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus,wollte ihn berühren...aber meine Hand fuhr durch ihn durch.  
Er sah auf das riesige Blumenfeld,sein Blick ernst,nachdenklich.  
Hinter uns hörte ich Schritte.Leichte,fast tanzende Schritte.  
Rinoas Schritte....  
Auch sie sah auf das Feld.Dann drehte sie sich zu Squall.  
  
"Was passiert mit mir?"Sie sah ihn an,der Blick voll Angst.  
"...sei unbesorgt.Es gab auch gute Hexen.  
Edea war auch eine gute.  
Du wirst bestimmt auch eine."  
  
[Aber Edea...]  
  
Rinoa blickte zu Boden."Aber Edea..."Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte."Ich weiß nicht,was passiert,wenn Artemisia in mich dringt.  
Im Weltall habe ich Adell wiedererweckt.  
...was werde ich als nächstes anstellen?  
...was wird dann?  
Muss ich dann gegen die ganze Welt kämpfen?  
  
[Muss ich ihr dann wieder dienen?]  
  
Ich habe Angst...."  
  
Squall sagte keinen Ton,aber ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen was er dachte.  
Er drehte sich von ihr weg und starrte wieder auf das Feld.  
'Rinoa...Auch wenn die ganze Welt gegen uns ist...bin ich immer noch...dein Hexen-Ritter.'  
Er nickte,als ob er sich selbst bestätigen wollte.  
  
"Wenn Artemisia mich beherrschen sollte....kommen die SeeDs um mich zu töten...Mit dir als Anführer...  
Und dann....wirst du mein Herz mit deinem Schwert...  
Aber wenigstens werde ich von dir getötet..."Auch sie nickte bekräftigend."Squall...wenn es soweit ist..."  
Er wirbelte herum und machte er eine Bewegung,als ob er mit seiner Hand all diese Gedanken wegfegen wollte."Nein!Das werde ich nicht tun.Ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich.  
[Hast du eine Ahnung...]  
Unser Feind ist Artemisia,die Hexe aus der Zukunft!"  
[Wann ist die Zukunft?]  
[Morgen?In einem Jahr?]  
  
Rinoa sah ihm in die Augen,suchte etwas in ihnen.  
Etwas an dem sie Halt finden konnte.  
"Artemisia wird kommen.Ich werde dann von ihr beherrscht!  
Was willst du tun?  
Wie willst du mich retten?"  
[Warum dich retten?Wir müssen alle vor dir retten!]  
  
"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen.Es gibt bestimmt einen Ausweg."  
  
"....glaubst du?"Sie schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.  
"Ja.Ich werde einen finden.Vertrau mir."Squalls finsterer Blick wurde weicher.  
"....ich vertraue dir."Rinoas Blick schweifte umher,als wüsste sie,dass etwas da war,nur dass sie nicht wusste wo.  
  
Dann...blieb ihr Blick an meinem hängen...  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam es mir vor als würde sie lächeln...  
  
Und...  
  
..ihre Augen...  
...hatten die Farbe von...  
Bernstein.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Die Lage in Dollet hat sich weiter verschlechtert.  
Es besteht keine Möglichkeit mehr in die Stadt hinein oder aus der Stadt hinaus zu kommen.  
Durch eingestürzte Häuser und Brände sind alle Zugänge zur Stadt versperrt.  
Aufgrund dessen ist im Moment auch nichts über den Zustand innerhalb der Stadt bekannt und es sind auch keine Bilder vorhanden.  
Eine Person,die anonym bleiben möchte,hat uns Informationen über den vermutlichen Verantwortlichen zugespielt.  
Angeblich soll die Hexe Rinoa Heartilly hinter alldem stecken."  
Der Nachrichtensprecher starrte mit ernster Mine in die Kamera.  
"Die Hexe Rinoa hat angeblich vor einigen Jahren die im Weltall versiegelte Hexe Adell befreit und sollte danach ebenfalls versiegelt werden,was aber aus unbekannten Gründen nicht geschah.Esthar weigert sich weiterhin genauere Informationen zu geben.---"  
  
Rinoa schaltete den Fernseher ab.  
  
Dollet war lustig gewesen.  
Aber jeder Spaß hatte einmal ein Ende.  
Dollet war kaputt...und dementsprechend langweilig...  
  
Größere Dinge warteten...  
Mehr Spaß...  
Mehr Opfer...  
  
"Elin..."  
  
Elin löste sich aus einer der schattigen Ecken des Raumes und trat zu Rinoa ans Sofa.  
"Ja,Herrin..."  
  
"Elin...räum erstmal meinen....Major Carway hier weg und dann möchte ich,dass du etwas für mich tust..."Rinoa wedelte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung des blutigen Körpers auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster.  
  
"Wie sie wünschen,Herrin...."Das blonde Mädchen packte den General und schleifte ihn aus dem Zimmer,eine rote Spur am Boden hinterlassend.  
  
Rinoa lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf den grauen Bildschirm des Fernsehers.  
"Sie haben keine Ahnung...  
Damals...hat mich...Squall gerettet.  
Sie hatten mich versiegelt.Aber er hat mich befreit...  
Squall..."  
  
Sie schloss ihr Augen,versuchte sich Squalls Gesicht vorzustellen.  
  
"Ich...vergesse...  
Ich kann...mich...kaum erinnern...  
Aber..."Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und um sie herum war die Luft plötzlich wie elektrisiert.Ihr mit silbernen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare,die mittlerweile hüftlang waren,schwebten leicht und die Zeichen auf ihrem Gesicht glommen auf.  
"...ich werde dich töten.  
Egal,was einmal gewesen ist.  
Egal,was einmal sein wird.   
  
Ich werde die Menschen ausrotten.  
  
Ich bin die Apokalypse."  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"NEIN!"  
Ruckartig öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte in ein graublaues Paar,die mich besorgt ansahen.  
"Alles in Ordnung,Seifer?"  
Squall lehnte halb über mir,die Hände neben meinem Kopf aufgestützt.  
Er hob eine Hand und strich an meiner Wange entlang.  
Ich löste meinen Blick von ihm und starrte an die Wand.  
"Nur..ein schlechter Traum...."  
  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust und lauschte meinem Herzschlag.  
"Seifer...ich habe Angst.  
Angst,nichts tun zu können,wenn ich ihr gegenüber stehe.  
Angst nochmehr geliebte Menschen zu verlieren...  
Ich habe Angst vor dem,was kommt..."  
Er krallte sich in mein Shirt und drückte sich fest an mich.Seine Augen waren fest zusammengepresst und eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht.  
"Beschütze mich,Seifer.  
Bitte...beschütze mich...  
Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder los.  
Lass mich alles andere vergessen...  
Ich will nur bei dir sein."  
Ich legte meine Arme um ihn,drückte ihn an mich.  
"Squall..."hauchte ich."Ich werde dich beschützen.Was auch kommen mag.Ich werde bei dir sein.  
Hab keine Angst.  
Du bist stark.  
Ausserdem bin ich ja auch noch da,ne?"  
Er hob seinen Kopf,seine graublauen Ozeane funkelten mir entgegen und er lächelte.  
"Ja..."  
Ich hob meine Hand und strich über seine Wange.  
Seine blasse,porzellanfarbene Haut war weich und glatt.  
Und kalt.  
  
"Ist dir kalt?"  
Squall drückte sich fester an mich und zog die Bettdecke bis an sein Kinn hoch."Ja..."  
"Wir schaffen das schon,Squall."  
"..."  
"Squall?"  
"..."  
"Süß....eingeschlafen..."  
Er sah so ruhig aus,wenn er schlief.Ruhig und enspannt.  
Alles was ihn bewegte,wenn er wach war kam im Schlaf nicht an ihn heran.  
Keine Probleme.  
Keine Sorgen.  
Nichts....  
  
Ich wünschte mir ginge es auch so....  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
© Emi 2002  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Es tut mir leid,dass das nur so ein kurzes Kapitel ist,aber ich hab mir gedacht,bevor ich nie update lass ich das Kapitel kurz und stells gleich rein!^_^  
Ich hab halt furchtbar viel Stress zur Zeit wegen Schule und so....und wenn man dann noch das wahnsinnige Glück hat mit einer Mutter gestraft zu sein,die einen nur noch zwei Stunden pro Tag an den PC lässt....  
Und...  
Leute,ihr wollt mir doch wohl nicht erzählen,dass es nur eine einzige Person gibt,die das hier liest!!!!BIIIIIIIIIITTTTEEEEEE REVIEWT!!!!!Ich flehe euch an!Wenn mir niemand seine Meinung sagt,dann kann ich einfach nicht weiterschreiben! 


	5. Kapitel IV

_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel IV  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Squall?Squall Leonheart?"  
  
"Ja?"Squall blieb stehen und drehte sich herum.Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen,ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin."Freut mich sie kennenzulernen.Ich bin Elin."  
  
Squall blieb stumm und hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich bin geschickt worden um ihnen das hier zu geben."Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack und holte einen Umschlag heraus."Hier."  
  
Er nahm den Brief entgegen und war im Begriff ihn zu öffnen,als sie ihn unterbrach."Nein.Erst aufmachen,wenn sie in ihrem Büro sind.Es ist eine Überraschung!"Sie lächelte ihn an und drehte sich dann herum."Bis dann!"rief sie,als sie loslief und im nächsten Gang verschwand.  
  
Squall blickte auf den hellblauen Umschlag in seinen Händen.  
  
Wer würde ihm soetwas schicken?  
  
Und was war das für eine "Überraschung"?  
  
Er ging weiter den Gang entlang und blieb vor der letzten Türe stehen.  
  
'107 Seifer Almasy'  
  
Squall hob seine Hand um zu klopfen,ließ sie dann aber doch wieder sinken.  
  
Das konnte auch noch warten.Er wollte zuerst wissen,was das für eine "Überraschung" war.Langsam lief er zum Lift und stieg ein.Er drückte auf '3F' und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.Oben angekommen betrat er sein Büro und setzte sich en den großen Schreibtisch.  
  
Noch einmal betrachtete er nachdenklich den Umschlag und öffnete ihn dann.  
  
Die rötlich-braune Schrift war krakelig und kaum zu erkennen,als wäre der Text in großer Eile geschrieben.  
  
'Ich hab dir ein kleines "Geschenk" mitgebracht'  
  
'Eine ganz besondere Tinte'  
  
'Jemand wie du braucht sowas ja immer'  
  
Was zum Teufel sollte das?  
  
Neue Tinte?  
  
Was für eine tolle Überraschung...  
  
'Etwas dickflüssig und sie trocknet schnell ein,aber sie hat eine schöne Farbe,nicht wahr?'  
  
'Probier's aus!'  
  
Squall griff nach dem Tintenfass,dass neben ihm Stand und öffnete es.Ein starker metallischer Geruch wehte ihm entgegen,als die Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappte.  
  
Er tauchte einen Finger in das Fass und betrachtete ihn.  
  
Die tiefrote "Tinte" lief langsam an seinem Finger herunter,füllte jede Rille,lief weiter über seine Handfläche,folgte jeder Unebenheit und verwandelte sich schnell in eine Kruste.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst,was es war.  
  
Er schleuderte das Tintenfass von sich,das Blut über seinen ganzen Schreibtisch verteilend.  
  
Es landete in einer Ecke des dunklen Raumes und der Teppich färbte sich rot.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Brief in die Hand.  
  
'Hab ich's nicht gesagt?'  
  
'Wunderschön,nicht wahr?'  
  
'Und jetzt öffne deine Vorhänge."  
  
Squall stand auf und ging auf zittrigen Beinen zum Fenster.Seine Finger gruben sich in den samtigen Stoff,so fest,dass er nachgab und zerriss.  
  
Über die Glastüren,die zum Balkon hinausführten war noch mehr Blut verschmiert und vor auf dem Boden hatte sich ein See aus Blut gebildet,in den ständig mehr und mehr von der roten Flüssigkeit hineintropfte.Er konnte nicht erkennen von wo das Blut kam,aber er wollte es auch nicht so genau wissen.Er hatte Angst vor dem,was ihn erwartete.Er hatte Angst,dass er wieder etwas sehen würde, erleben würde, was er nicht verarbeiten konnte.  
  
So wie bei den ersten beiden Angriffen auf den Garden.  
  
Der Anblick von Quistis' totem,verstümmelten Körper. Xu, die zusammengesunken an der Wand lehnte,besiegt ohne ihre letzte Aufgabe,ihr Versprechen, zu erfüllen.  
  
All die bekannten Leute.  
  
Verstümmelt.  
  
Zerfleischt.  
  
Blutüberströmt.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen,der Schmerz sich auf ihren erstarrten Gesichtern abzeichnend.  
  
Er wollte nicht noch mehr sehen,aber er wusste,dass das da draussen jemand war,der ihm am Herzen lag.  
  
Er wusste,dass "sie" den Brief geschickt hatte,dieses kleien unschuldige Mädchen geschickt hatte,um ihre dreckigen und sardistischen Aufgaben zu erfüllen.  
  
Squall legte seine zitternde Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie herunter und die Tür schwang nach aussen auf.  
  
Langsam schritte er nach draussen,den Brief lesend.  
  
"Ich liebe diesen Anblick,wie es tropft,mit einem leisen Platschen sich mit dem Rest vermischt."  
  
"Das Leben verschwindet."  
  
"Es entrinnt."  
  
"Du kannst versuchen es zu fassen,es daran zu hindern wegzufliessen,aber du kannst es nicht."  
  
"Du erreichst es nicht."  
  
"Mein Geschenk für dich,Squall."  
  
"Sieh nach oben,an die Wand und erfreue dich an dem 'Leben'...."  
  
Er hob seine Augen,der Blick an der Wand nach oben wandernd,der Spur des Blutes,dass an der Wand hinunterlief folgend.  
  
Zentimeter für Zentimeter arbeitete er sich weiter nach oben,bis er die Füsse erreicht hatte.  
  
Dicke Nägel waren durch die Knochen getrieben und nagelten sie an ein Stück Holz ,genau wie die Hände.  
  
Um den dünnen Hals des Mädchens war eine Kette geschlunge,sie sie ebenfalls an das Kreuz fesselte.Aus ihrem halb geöffneten Mund tropfte Blut und ihre sonst funkelnden,smaragdgrünen Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren.  
  
Ihr gelbes Kleid war völlig zerrissen und hing nurnoch in Fetzen an dem Körper.  
  
Ihr Oberkörper war vom Hals bis zum Nabel hin aufgeschlitzt.Blut und etwas,was ihn stark an Eingeweide erinnerte quoll aus der Wunde und Squall's Knie gaben unter ihm nach.  
  
Schwach stürzte er zu Boden,die Hände auf das Gesicht gepresst.  
  
"Nein....nein...nein...nein!Nein!NEIN!NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Squall!Beruhig sich!Bitte Squall!Squall!!!!!!!Ruhig!Hör auf!Bitte!  
  
Schau mich an!Squall!Schau mich an!"  
  
Völlig apathisch starrte er auf seine zitternden Hände.Er ballte sie zu Fäusten,so dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen hineingruben.Sein Körper wiegte vor und zurück und über sein Gesicht liefen unaufhaltsam heisse Tränen.  
  
"Squall...bitte...sieh mich an,Squall."  
  
Langsam hob sich sein Kopf.Ausdruckslose,tote Augen starrten mich an.Sein Mund verzog sich in ein groteskes Grinsen und er fing hysterisch an zu kichern.  
  
"Sie ist tot!Sie ist tot!Sie ist tot!Sie ist TOT!Sieh es dir an!Sieh dir an was sie getan hat!Sieh hin!Da!Es ist meine Schuld!Ganz alleine meine Schuld!Meine Schuld,meine Schuld,meine Schuld...."  
  
"Du hast keine Schuld,Squall!"Ich kniete mich neben ihm nieder und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
"FASS MICH NICHT AN!!!"Squall schlug meine Hand weg und kroch in eine der Ecken des Balkons."Lass mich in Ruhe!Es ist meine Schuld!Hätte ich...sie ...damals nicht befreit,dann wäre das hier nicht passiert.Dann wäre Quistis nicht tot,und Xu,und..."Er hob seine Hand und zeigte auf das gekreuzigte Mädchen."...und...Selphie wäre auch noch da."  
  
"Das konnte doch niemand ahnen..."  
  
"DOCH!Ich hätte es wissen müssen!Sie ist eine HEXE!Es gibt keine guten Hexen!Früher oder später werden sie alle böse!Du weisst das genauso gut wie ich!Es ist meine Schuld!"Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und fing wieder an seinen Körper hin und her zu schaukeln.  
  
Energisch schritt ich auf ihn zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn."Es ist NICHT deine Schuld,verstanden!?"  
  
Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an mich.Heiße Tränen sickerten durch den Stoff meines Hemdes,als er sich hemmungslos an meiner Schulter ausweinte.  
  
Squall Leonheart,der große Squall Leonheart zeigte einen Moment der Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Es sollte nicht das letzte mal sein...oder doch?  
  
"S-sie...war meine...Freundin..."schluchzte er leise."Sie war...immer so fröhlich und hat mich...immer...zum Lachen gebracht,selbst wenn es mir...schlecht ging.  
  
Sie war so unschuldig,sie hat das...nicht verdient...  
  
Warum? Warum müssen alle meine Freunde sterben? Warum?"  
  
Genau das fragte ich mich auch...und ich fragte mich,warum ich nicht weinen konnte oder ebenso unter Schock stand.  
  
Selphie wurde auf brutalste Weise gekreuzigt.Und ich möchte nicht wissen,was sie sonst noch mit ihr gemacht hatten.  
  
Noch immer lief Blut die Wand hinunter und tropfte auf die Fliesen des Balkons.  
  
Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen waren leer.  
  
Ich konnte nicht länger hinsehen,ich konnte nicht länger hier sein...  
  
Also nahm ich Squall auf meine Arme und trug ihn hinein,aus dem Zimmer und ins Lazarett...  
  
Erst dann erfuhr der Rest des Gardens davon....  
  
Wieder kam die Panik.  
  
Jeder hatte Angst vor ihr und ihren grausamen Taten.  
  
Jeder dachte,er könnte der nächste sein,oder vielleicht eine nahe stehende Person.  
  
Und genau das war es was Rinoa wohl mit diesem Abschlachten bezwecken wollte.  
  
Sie wollte sehen wie alles im Choas versank.  
  
Wie die Panik von den Menschen besitz ergriff.  
  
Die Angst.  
  
Sie wollte sehen,wie wir Menschen litten.  
  
Ich sage "wir Menschen",weil sie ganz einfach keiner mehr war.  
  
Diese Brutalität war einfach unmenschlich.  
  
Außer ihr kannte ich auch nur eine einzige Person,die so grausam war.Ich kannte sie gut,denn ich habe ihr einmal gedient.  
  
Sie hat mit mir gespielt, wie mit einer Marionette,  
  
Sie hat mich dazu gebracht denjenigen weh zu tun, die ich liebe und achte.  
  
Sie hat mit ihren kalten Fingern in meinen Gedanken gewühlt, meine tiefsten Gefühle hervorgekehrt und sie für ihren Vorteil genutzt und manipuliert.  
  
Sie war Schuld daran, dass so viele Menschen starben und litten...  
  
Und jetzt war Rinoa diejenige, die dasselbe mit uns tat.  
  
Ich meinte mich erinnern zu können ,dass mir Edea mal etwas gesagt hatte.  
  
Sie sagte,dass Hexen nicht ohne Ofper, Blut, Chaos, Tod und Leid leben können.  
  
Dass niemand der dunklen Macht widerstehen kann.  
  
Das war damals gewesen,kurz bevor ich den Befehl für den Angriff auf Balamb Garden bekommen hatte.  
  
Nachdem Dr.Kadowaki Squall Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatte,war er auf der harten Pritsche eingeschlafen.  
  
Ich saß neben ihm und strich ihm durch seine weichen Haare,flüsterte immer wieder leise beruhigende Worte.  
  
Ich tat das wahrscheinlich mehr um mich selbst zu beruhigen,als für ihn.  
  
Er war ja ruhig.  
  
Er hatte ja Medikamente bekommen.  
  
Er konnte ja schlafen.  
  
Ich musste so mit diesen Bildern fertig werden...  
  
Trotzdem tat es gut,ihm so nah zu sein.  
  
Zu sehen,wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte.  
  
Die Wärme zu spüren,die sein Körper ausstrahlte...  
  
Das beruhigte mich so,dass ich selbst irgendwann einschlief...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Laguna lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Papierstapel vor sich.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht,wo das enden wird.Wir sind absolut machtlos..."  
  
Kiros trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte seine Arme um ihn."Wir werden es schon irgendwie schaffen."  
  
"Ja,aber wie...?Sag mir wie..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Click."  
  
Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und streckte sie in Richtung des Präsidentenpalastes aus.  
  
"Click."  
  
Wie ein kleines Kind formte sie mit den Fingern eine Pistole und richtete sie auf den Eingang.  
  
"Boom."  
  
Die Türen barsten unter dem Druck der Explosion und die beiden Wachen,die vor dem Eingang postierten wurden durch die Luft geschleudert.  
  
Auf Rinoa's Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus und sie blies den imaginären Rauch vom Ende ihres Zeigefingers.  
  
Dann kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche und zog einen Zettel heraus,den sie an den Kopf einer der toten Wachen klebte.  
  
'Hallo Laguna!  
  
Ich habe mich mal entschloßen,deine kleine,schöne Stadt zu besuchen.  
  
Wir werden uns sicher noch sehen und bis dahin werde ich ein bisschen Spaß haben.  
  
Sieh das hier als kleine Warnung an.  
  
In Liebe,Rinoa'  
  
Sie strich sich ihre mittlerweile silbernen Haare aus dem Gesicht und lachte leise.  
  
Neben ihr stand Elin und starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Chaos.  
  
Rinoa legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern."Na Kleine? Hast du Spaß?"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte nur und starrte weiter vor sich hin.  
  
"Elin....Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus,wenn ich bitten dürfte.  
  
Du willst doch nicht,dass ich dich wieder bestrafen muss,oder?"  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah flehend zu Rinoa hinauf."Nein,bitte nicht."  
  
"Na also!"Die Hexe lächelte sie an."Gefällt es dir?"  
  
"Ja,Herrin!"  
  
"Schon besser!"Sie ließ Elin los und wendete sich ab."Wir gehen jetzt erstmal einen Kaffee trinken."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sie ist hier!Kiros,sie ist hier!!!Was mach ich denn jetzt?"Laguna starrte fassungslos auf den Zettel in seinen Händen."Was,wenn sie die ganze Stadt zerstört? Und ich kann nichts machen...Ich muss doch diese Stadt beschützen!"  
  
"Beruhig dich,Laguna!Wir werden sie schon finden...und bisher hat sie ja auch noch nichts gemacht..."  
  
"NOCH NICHTS GEMACHT?!UND WAS IST DAS DA DRAUSSEN????"Er fuchtelte irgendwo in Richtung Fenster.  
  
"Es bringts nichts wenn du hier rumschreist...das macht die Leute auch nicht wieder lebendig...."Kiros sah ihn traurig an.  
  
Laguna seufzte und drehte seinen Sessel herum,so dass er aus dem Fenster sehen konnte.  
  
"Wenn ich mir vorstelle,dass sie irgendwo da draußen rumläuft...und vielleicht so grausame Dinge tut,wie sie sie Selphie angetan hat...Das arme Mädchen.Sie war immer so fröhlich..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"ELIN!!!"  
  
Elin kam leise ins Zimmer und blieb in der Nähe der Tür stehen."Ja,Herrin?"  
  
"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt,du solltest das wegräumen!?"Rinoa deutete auf einen der Sessel des Arbeitszimmers,in dem ein älterer Mann saß,ein riesiges Loch in seiner Brust.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Und warum hast du es nicht gemacht?!"In ihren goldenen Augen spiegelte sich ihre Wut und der grenzenlose Hass auf die ganze Welt.  
  
"Ich..."Elin sah sie ängstlich an."Ich..."  
  
Rinoa trat langsam auf sie zu."Du hast es immernoch nicht gelernt was?"Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.Elin wich zurück,aber Rinoa folgte ihr unerbitterlich,bis das Mädchen mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst war.Panisch versuchte sie an Rinoa vorbeizukommen,doch diese packte sie am Arm und drückte so fest zu,dass es wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken zurücklassen würde.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre blasse Wange,als sie an die Wand gepresst wurde.  
  
Sie wünschte sich ihr altes Leben zurück.  
  
Die Zeit,als sie sich noch darüber ärgern konnte,dass ihre Mutter ihr nicht erlaubt hatte mit Freundinnen wegzugehen.Als sie sich noch mit ihrem kleinen Bruder darüber stritt,wer an den PC durfte.Als ihr Vater ihr morgens schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange gab,bevor er ins Büro ging.  
  
Als sie noch unbeschwert in die Schule gehen konnte.  
  
Als noch alle lebten.  
  
Als sie noch frei war.  
  
Aber jetzt...jetzt war sie in der Gewalt dieser Hexe, war ihr ausgeliefert und musste grausame Sachen tun.  
  
Sachen,wie sie sie diesem netten Mädchen mit den strahlend grünen Augen und dem netten Lächeln antun musste.  
  
Aber was blieb ihr übrig?  
  
Wenn sie nicht gehorchte,strafte Rinoa sie.Und diese Strafen waren viel schlimmer als das,was sie jetzt tat.  
  
Es gab keinen Ausweg....  
  
Das eine mal,als sie versucht hatte ihr zu entkommen...  
  
Sie hatte keine Chance.  
  
Rinoa fand sie.Immer.Egal wo.  
  
Jedesmal wenn sie in diese goldenen Augen aufblicke wusste sie,dass es kein Entkommen gab.  
  
Jedesmal,wenn sie die Kälte und den grenzenlosen Hass darin sah,wusste sie,dass es kein Erbarmen gab.  
  
Und jedesmal,wenn Rinoa sich als die Apokalypse bezeichnete,wusste sie,dass sie alleine war.  
  
Alleine in dieser Welt aus Chaos,Tod und Hass.  
  
Alleien mit dieser Hexe...  
  
Immer mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.Sie spürte wie sich Rinoas Finger tief in ihre Haut gruben.  
  
"Bitte..."  
  
Rinoas Kopf schoss hoch."Was?!"  
  
Elin schloss ihre Augen,vesuchte diesem kalten Blick zu entgehen."Bitte...nicht..."  
  
"Nicht was?"  
  
Sie fühlte diesen Blick auf ihrer Haut.Es fühlte sich an,wie kleine Nadeln,die dort in ihre Haut stachen,wo Rinoa sie ansah.Wo Rinoa sie anfasste,brannte ihre Haut wie Feuer und sie spürte wie sich die ihre Kraft durch ihren Körper ausbreitete und ihr innerstes auseinanderriss.Die kalten Finger,die sich um ihr Herz legten und sich in ihre Seele krallten.  
  
Sie verlor den Halt zur Realität und versank im Reich der Schmerzen,der Angst und der Einsamkeit.  
  
Es gab nichts mehr was sie retten konnte.Niemand würde kommen.Keine Erlösung,keine Freiheit.  
  
Das einzige was ihr blieb waren die Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall starrte auf die riesige leere Fläche auf der einmal Balamb gestanden hatte. Was von dem Hafen noch übrig geblieben war,war mit Trümmern gefüllt und wurde überspült von roten Wellen. Die rosa Gischt spritze an dem Resten des Hafenbeckens hoch und ergoss sich über die aufgerissene Erde. Um ihn herum stiegen Rauchwolken aus dem Boden auf, die verbrannte Erde immernoch heiß...und tot. Die scharfen Kanten der Ruinen hoben sich dunkel vom strahlendblauem Himmel ab. Wie ironisch. Noch vor kurzem wurde hier gnadenlos niedergemetzelt. Tausende von Menschen waren aus einer Laune einer einzigen Frau einen ungerechten Tod gestorben. Und jetzt strahlte die Sonne, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.   
  
Seine Heimat war zerstört.   
  
Von der einzigen Frau die er jemals geglaubt hatte zu lieben.  
  
Die ihn hintergangen hatte, die ganze Welt hintergangen hatte.  
  
Nichts war mehr übrig.  
  
Nichts wahr mehr so wie früher.  
  
Nichts würde wieder so werden.  
  
Die Welt stand vor dem Untergang.Ein weiteres mal.  
  
Aber dieses mal fühlte er, dass er nicht in der Lage war sie zu retten.  
  
Langsam wandte er sich von dem Hafen ab ,über dem die Möwen kreisten, auf der Suche nach Futter, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Fast erwarteteer die Frau mit dem Hund zu sehen, der ihnen damals geholfen hatte Rai-Jin aufzuspüren,als Galbadia Balamb besetzt hatte. Oder das Mädchen, das so oft vor dem Hotel stand und ihm von dem Bildern erzählt hatte, die sie gezeichnet hatte. Oder den jungen Mann, der immer auf der aAnk vor dem Shop saß und ih aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen nicht ausstehen konnte. Und er hätte jetzt nichts lieber getan , als Mrs. Dincht einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Nur ein kleines 'Hallo'.  
  
Nichts von alledem würde jemals wieder passieren.  
  
Sie waren alle tot.  
  
Alle...  
  
Von der Bank war nurnoch ein zusammengeschmolzener Klumpen Metall übrig und das Hotel hatte nurnoch eine einzige halb eingefallene MAuer.  
  
In einem der Häuser hatte man zwei zu Stein erstarrte Kinder gefunden. Sie hatten beide ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen aber ihren Augen...In den AUgen,die selbst in Stein gemeisselt noch solch einen Ausdruck hatten, sah man ihre Angst. Erstarrt in dem Moment in dem sie begriffen. Noch bevor sich die Panik über ihr Gesicht ausbreiten konnte.  
  
In Squalls Augen war nichts. Eine emotionslose Leere hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, als er hier hergekommen war. Wie im Schock. Es war passiert und er fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich.  
  
Ich konnte es sehen.  
  
Selbst in diesen leeren Augen konnte ich es erkennen.  
  
Ich stand einfach da und beobachtete ihn. Er war so viel stärker als ich.Ich hatte nicht die Kraft auf die rosigen Wellen zu blicken , oder durch das, was von dem Straßen noch übrig geblieben war zu wandern, nur um zu sehen, dass nichts übrig geblieben war. Ich war derjenige der im Schock war, nicht er.   
  
Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte meine Gefühle auch einfach so abstellen wie er. Einfach nichts fühlen. In diesem Moment zerrissen mich meine Gefühle. Die Trauer, der Hass, die Wut, die Verzweiflung und das Gefühl schuldig zu sein.  
  
Ich war machtlos.  
  
Gegenüber dem was passiert war.  
  
Und mir gegenüber.  
  
Squall blieb plötzlich stehen und ging in die Knie. Vorsichtig ging ich auf ihn zu, eigentlich garnicht bereit dass zu sehen, was mich erwartete.  
  
Er strich dem kleinen Jungen, der zu seinen Füssen lag sanft über die Stirn und schloss seine von Angst erfüllten, weit aufgerissenen Augen. Das Gesicht des Jungen in Schmerz verzerrt, starrte er in den Himmel, oder hatte den, der ihn so brutal getötet hatte, angestarrt. In seiner Brust klaffte eine riesige Wunde,an der Stelle wo wohl einmal sein Herz gesessen hatte.  
  
Er war so viel stärker...  
  
Ich spürte wie ich zu Boden sank und sich die ersten heissen Tränen ihren Weg über mein Gesicht bahnten und auf meine zusammengeballten Fäsute tropften.  
  
Ich spürte wie sich Squalls Arme um mich schlangen und er mir leise beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.Er strich mir durchs Haar als ich hemmungslos weinte. Diesmal war er es, der mich tröstete.   
  
Und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern , denn ich sah ihn nie wieder weinen....  
  
© Emi 2003  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Liebe Leser...  
  
Ich weiß,ich hab lang nicht mehr geschrieben,aber ich hab mich einfach nicht danach gefühlt, weil ich das Gefühl hatte nachzulassen ( was man wohl am ersten Teil dieses Kapitels merkt ) Ich bin mir immernoch nicht sicher,ob ich weitermachen soll...ich bin einfach nicht gut genug.  
  
Auch wenn es mir eigentlich großen Spaß macht hier dran zu schreiben...Sagt mir bitte ob ich es tun soll.  
  
Das lustige ist,dass ich selber nicht mal mehr weiß was ich in den ersten 4 Kapiteln geschrieben hab,also könnte es passieren, dass hier irgendein Mist drinsteht, den ich mit ner anderen Story, die ich mal geschrieben hab verwechselt hab oder so. Net böse sein bitte! ^^ Macht mich einfach drauf aufmerksam, wenn euch was auffällt und ich änder's.  
  
Und bitte,ich sterbe auch nicht dran, wenn mich jemand kritisiert...also wenn jemand diese Story NICHT mag,dann sagt mir bitte warum.Ich würde einfach gerne etwas schreiben,was besonders ist und euch gefällt.  
  
Helft mir einfacch bitte. Reviewt,schreibt mir ne Mail ,irgendwas...Es ist einfach nicht leicht zu schreiben,wenn man niemanden hat, der einem hilft,oder der einen inspiriert wenn man mal down ist.  
  
Vielen Dank.^^ 


	6. Author's Notes

Eigentlich hatte ich vor in den nächsten Tagen das nächste ( und eigentlich auch letzte) Kapitel zu posten, aber leider hat sich vor 1 1/2 Wochen meine Festplatte verabschiedet und mit ihr alle meine Daten, samt Kapitel V....  
  
Naja, jetzt muss ich mich eben daran machen alles nochmal zu schreiben...und bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich alles nochmal umschmeißen und es werden jetzt voraussetzlich doch noch 2 oder 3 Kapitel anstatt einem. Mal sehen. Jedenfalls wird es noch ein wenig dauern, was mir echt wahnsinnig leid tut, aber ich hab jetzt bis Januar furchtbar viele Klausuren vor mir und muss erst mal damit fertig werden. Das heisst nicht, dass ich erst im Januar wieder etwas posten werde ( hoffe ich zumindestens mal) , sondern dass es lediglich ( wieder einmal ) lange dauern wird. Verzeiht mir bitte, ich bemüh mich meine kreative Seite wieder etas hervorzuholen und schnell zu schreiben. Wenn ihr's genauso scheisse findet wie ich, bedankt euch bei Dell, dass sie mir so ne tolle fehlerhafte Festplatte verkauft haben. ^_^  
  
Bis demnächst,  
  
Emi 


End file.
